Halloweeen Love Story
by octobersky69
Summary: Just a little one shot with my favorite ladies and Halloween


A/N: A little different from my usual, hope you enjoy.

Halloween Love Story

Every year since we Rizzoli Children were old enough to go out on Halloween, Nona Rizzoli would drive us to different communities to go trick or treating. One year she drove us to Salem, she thought the ambiance of the town would add more thrills to an already scary night. Little did she know that night would change my life for ever.

I was 12 that year, Frankie was 10 and Tommy was only 8 years old. Nona dropped us off in the middle of town and said she would be back in 1 hour to pick us up. She had given us one rule to follow, stay in town, do not venture elsewhere.

I wanted to have fun, especially if I had a chance to scare Tommy, so I whispered my plan to Frankie.

You see I had heard stories about an old mansion that sat on a hill just outside of town. The mansion was surround by a ten foot high wrought iron fence. The Gate at the end of the drive, was chained and bolted from the inside. A family of three was said to live there, a mother, father and their 10 year old daughter, who most believed to be a witch.

When we arrived outside the house, I knew all the stories had to be true. The mansion was just as it had been described, right down to the single lit candle that was in the attic window. It was a cool night that Halloween, but as we stood outside looking in through the fence, the temperature dropped 20 degrees.

I looked up at the window and I saw her staring back at me, she was the most beautiful witch I had ever seen. But, she was a witch, so her beauty became just an afterthought. Tommy and Frankie were begging for me to take them back, but her gaze held me there like as if I were standing in cement. Finally she left the window, and I found I could move again.

For the next twelve months I didn't go a day without thinking about her. When Halloween came around again I begged Nona Rizzoli to take us back to Salem for trick or treating. For the next three years we found ourselves going back. Tommy and Frankie always stayed in town, but I always ventured to the Mansion on the hill. Every time was the same, the girl would appear in the window. But every year she stayed longer and longer and when she walked away I could feel my muscles able to move again. I had come to believe that she would put a spell on me as I stood there, keeping me from leaving, keeping me in her sights.

When I was sixteen and able to drive, I took over for Nona Rizzoli. I drove the boys to trick or treating for the next few years, until they too were no longer young enough to dress up and ask strangers for candy. But no matter how old I was, I never stopped going there on Halloween night. Maybe she had put a hex on me, that made me go, or maybe it was just my fascination with that beautiful girl, well by now woman.

When I finally became a cop I decided it was time to find out whatever I could about that house and the people who lived in it. I found that when I was younger the stories had been true, a family of three lived there, but now that I was older, the only person residing in that house was the girl. Now that I had her name, I worked the internet to find anything and everything I could on her. It had become my off duty obsession.

When Halloween came around that year I decided I would actually try and approach this girl, well now woman. I needed to find out once and for all why I was so drawn to her. Was it a spell? A curse? Or could it be that I had fallen in love with a girl in a window so many years ago.

When I got to the house I noticed that once again the light was on in the attic window. I waited for about ten minutes before she appeared. I could tell her hair was a little longer this year, and she was dressed in what looked like a shiny red dress. I could see her tilt her head to the side when I made my to open the gate. She stayed there watching me, never leaving the window. When I reached the front porch, I rang the door bell. Not hearing a chime I began to knock.

I must have been standing there for at least twenty minutes without a response. Any normal person would have left, but I couldn't. Once again I was unable to move, my heart was pounding so fast and when it got to the point where I thought it would jump out of my chest, the door opened and I screamed.

The woman just stared back at me, watching me, probably wondering what I was doing. Then she did the most unexpected thing, she smiled at me. I found myself smiling back, then before I knew it I was in her house, sitting on her couch, and drinking wine of all things. I was mesmerized by not only her beauty, but her voice. She was speaking to me, but I wasn't responding, I couldn't find my voice. She found my silence to be funny, because the next thing I knew I was listening to her laugh, which was even more beautiful. I had this overwhelming feeling of never wanting to leave.

I could feel the spell being lifted when she reached over and touched my knee with her hand. Yes, this Goddess had to be a witch of some kind, because I was like putty in her presence, I could feel my insides being turned into Jelly.

I could finally hear the words that she was speaking as she said, "You are the girl who has been coming here every Halloween for the past 14 years are you not?" I swallowed and found my voice to reply to her, "Yes, I am but you already know that, you are the one who cast a spell on me."

She started to laugh, not a full out throaty laugh, but a soft chuckle. Then she tilted her head to the side, I loved how she did that, and said, "whatever do you mean?"

I replied, "I have always felt that my seeing you was always preplanned. I had heard rumors that you were a witch, but when I saw you, I couldn't believe that a girl as beautiful as you could be a witch. I mean look at you, no warts or crooked nose in sight. Every year I was drawn here, to you. Every year the pull became greater, and I soon found myself falling in love with you. I don't care if you are a witch, I want to know you. I never had the courage to approach you before, but I do now. I spoke of a spell only because I couldn't explain how it is that you affect me so. Like now, I just want to feel you in my arms, I never want to let go. I don't know how else to explain it. Why do you effect me so?"

She pulled me into her arms and replied, "I dreamt of you coming to see me when I was only six years old. I also had a dream that you would one day knock on my door, just as you have done. I have always had a special gift, I am what you would call a white witch, a good witch. I have not cast a spell on you, I have no control over you. We are just destined to be."

Then before I knew it, she was kissing me with so much passion. I felt my toes curl in that moment, and knew that she was right, we were destined to be together for eternity.

We were inseparable from that day forward, and soon married thereafter. A few years later, the two of you were born, and you carry within you the blood of a white witch.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI! You better not be telling our daughters that I am a witch. What have I told you about changing the story of how we met? Last year I caught you telling our sons how you befriended and then married me to help hide the fact that I was really an alien. Why can you not tell them the truth of how we met? Why must you always make me out to be so strange? Well I guess the witch in me will just have to cast a curse on you then, No sex for you, for a whole month."

"Wait Maur... Babe... I am so sorry... anything but that...come back here... Hey kids, Have I ever told you the story about how your Mom is really a princess from a distant land?"

A/N: Just something that came to me, I could really see Jane making up crazy stories to tell her kids, and this time it just happened to be Halloween and she got caught.


End file.
